Permafrost
P E R M A F R O S T IceWing | rogue warrior | outcast | frog lover Permafrost belongs to Akira. Please do not edit! :3 Appearance Permafrost has silvery-white scales with dark blue spikes and ice blue wings. One of his ears is torn, and he's missing an eye. His remaining eye is dark blue, always sparkling with untold jokes. His already serrated claws have "cyborg" attachments, essentially giving him two sets of claws on each talon. Personality Permafrost takes a humorous, joking approach to everything. He lives in exile, but he isn't distraught, nor does he express hatred for his fellow IceWings. Instead, he laughs with life as it throws all its grenades at him, refusing to be beaten down. He is known to make jokes in even the darkest of situations. Despite his friendly demeanor, Permafrost isn't quick to trust anyone. He's willing to provide shelter to strangers, but he keeps to himself until he is sure he can trust the other dragon. He is generally very calm but can have a quick temper when he is excessively stressed. It takes a lot to get him to crack under pressure, but if it's a lot, he will, and he doesn't deal with it that well, tending to lash out at others. He won't give up no matter what, but he doesn't always keep a cool head about it despite what one might initially think. Occupation Permafrost is a rogue warrior, a sort of fighting Robin Hood. While he resides in the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom, he wanders all across the world, and he helps those in need or peril, fighting off whoever may be threatening them. When it comes to those in power, he does his best to disadvantage them - he never hurts anyone, but he has been known to steal from them and give whatever he steals to whoever needs it. Relationships Battlesight He considers him a good friend, and they can relate to each other because neither of them exactly have a home. They're in the same boat as far as not being part of the tribe goes. Empyrean Permafrost is friendly with her but a little wary, as his father was killed by a SkyWing. He never cared about his father all that much, but he is apprehensive around SkyWings because of the death he witnessed. Family He doesn't know where his mother is, and he'd like to meet her again some day. She left with a group of NightWings and was therefore ruled a traitor, ensuring that she would never dare to venture back into the Ice Kingdom, but Permafrost likes to think she's still out there somewhere. He doesn't have any siblings, although he has several cousins who deny any relation to him. No one wants to be kin of an outcast. Backstory Permafrost is pretty open about his backstory - he doesn't have anything to hide. He grew up near an outpost, the son of two members of the Seventh Circle, and when he was a young dragonet he was cast out of the tribe after his mother ran away. She was seen with a group of NightWings, therefore rendering her a traitor in the eyes of Queen Siberia, and no one wanted the son of a traitor to remain in the Ice Kingdom. Permafrost's father was exiled too, and he was soon killed by a rogue SkyWing who had entered the outskirts of the Kingdom. Alone, Permafrost wandered Pyrrhia, only to be captured by the Twisted. The Twisted experimented on him, leaving him with cyborg claws, but before things could get worse, a dragon came to his rescue. It was a SandWing of whom he still does not know the name, and ever since the rescue, Permafrost has lived in hiding between the Kingdom of the Sand and the Ice Kingdom. He tells his story with a grim smile, persisting to make jokes about it despite the evident seriousness of the events. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Akira Starfall)